Right and Wrong
by shipalltheotps
Summary: A darker version of Fire Emblem Fates. Silas has been Kamui's closest companion from a young age. Now that they're older, marriage and sex become complications in Kamui's life. Her father doesn't approve of anything less than a nobleman, and what will her siblings think? She's lost. I only plan to write up to where Kaze and Rinkah appear, but you tell me. (M for adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

I am so excited. This story was meant to go up on wattpad, I've been working on it for a while. This focuses on the relationship of Silas and Kamui before Rinkah and Kaze rescued her. It's darker, and rated M for language and adult themes. No "lemon" though. I'm proud of this one, hopefully it's good to you, too.

"Silas, you know it's not my choice." Kamui pushes his hands away. Her white hair is frizzy from the humidity of their sweat. They're standing alone, outside the castle. It's dark, but not as dark as Silas' mood. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration and Kamui sees that he's sweaty too.

He leans close again, "Run away with me," Kamui closes her eyes and groans "No, really, they can't control you like this-"

"Silas,"

"We can go past Hoshido and-"

"No"

"- build our own life."

"NO"

"KAMUI, THEY DON'T LOVE YOU"

His voice echoes off the walls.

"I have to go. The guards definitely heard that." She picks up her armour and stars putting it back on over the black slip and stockings. "If they loved you they would let you marry whoever you wanted." He grabs her hand gently and kisses it.

Her eyes look him over; he's nothing special. Just a knight. Lined up in the cavalry he'd be impossible to pick out in the ranks- exactly the opposite of her 'ideal suitor.' He's at the top of the battle ranks, but still just a pawn in Xander's army.

Called Xander's army because her father, King Garon, doesn't do anything other than order Xander to command the army. Her brother also assumed the 'father' position to his siblings as well. He watched over Camilla, Leo, Elise and herself as best he could while performing his duties as crown prince.

Kamui turned her nose up, "It's because they love me they don't want me with someone like you." She turns her face to hide her tears. She physically feels his anger melt away; it's replaced with defeat and sorrow. "That someone happens to love you worth every moment we've shared since we met." He turns her face so they're looking eye to eye.

"Just think about it. You'll be eighteen on Sunday, right?" The dragon princess blushes at his easy recall of her birthday and nods. "Well eighteen is plenty old enough to choose your own path. Meet me here again tomorrow night, as usual?" When she gives him a wary look he smiles, "No decisions until Sunday. Just our usual thing, promise." Kamui gives in "Okay. Just our usual thing." Silas turns to leave and as he walks off into the night she hears him call out,"Think about it!"

In her room, the white haired royal is shedding her armour, (yet again,) and pulling on a white satin gown. The fabric falls over her shoulders and she winces, Glancing in the mirror she sees a line of hickeys up and down her neck. 'I look like a cheap concubine,' she thinks miserably. Her bright red irises shine like rubies from the mirror as she picks up the container of powder and starts to work on the bruises.

This isn't the first, or second, or third time…

She'd been meeting Silas by the stables for a long time. Since they were fifteen they'd talked of travel and marriage. He'd been her first. She lost her virginity by the horse stables, like the animal that she undeniably was.

Kamui removes the small black circlet from her head and places it on her vanity. Then she begins brushing her long hair. Each stroke of the brush is a face she's disappointed: Father brush Xander brush Leo brush Elise brush-

Knock knock~

Kamui jumps a bit and relaxes. Her bruised neck is concealed with the powder and she looks calm enough. She clears her throat and calls out "Yes?" The door opens without any preface and in struts Camilla. Her lush purple hair is pinned up on her head in a romantic tuck, and her usual battle armour is replaced with a short black nightgown. She's the very image of confidence and femininity, yet no one would ever dare call Camilla a whore. Under her rosey surface was an overprotective, death- driven wonder.

"Sister!" Kamui stood and smiled widely. Camilla held up a hand, "You're up late. A guard told me there was shouting outside." The younger sister paled a bit as her sibling continued, "I heard your door open. You just returned, where were you? And where have you been going? I know you've been sneaking out!"

Gaping like a fish Kamui, felt Camilla's words punching her in the gut. "Y- you knew I was leaving the castle?" She stammered. "I watch all my lovely siblings fall asleep. I know when you're faking, sweetie." When Kamui's complexion grew even whiter, Camilla leaned closer "But I don't know what you've been doing, so tell me, Kamui."

The seventeen year old buried her face in her hands, "Camilla, why doesn't father love me?" She looked up with glimmering sapphire eyes, bright as coals. The elder girl is taken aback,"Whatever do you mean? You 've been visiting father?"

"No. I've been visiting the man he won't let me marry."

Faster than a whip, Camilla's hand makes sharp contact with Kamui's face, then she reaches and rubs Kamui's neck, making her wince. The purple haired flame of a woman turns Kamui towards the mirror and to her horror, her tears had streaked through the powder. Her sin was on display.

"Camilla I-"

"So my little Kamui isn't so little."

Camilla's disappointment is tangible. Her eyes are dull and hurt, "For how long?' With her eyes downcast she responded "Two years."

Camilla sits on the side of Kamui's bed and looks up at her "Why didn't you tell me, Kamui? I could have helped you, guided you-" "You would have stopped me! I don't want to be stopped, I love him even if he's a-"

She's cut off by her sister's swift hand covering her mouth, "Sh." Kamui looks deeply into the woman's eyes as she speaks, hands still over her mouth, "Don't say it, I don't want to know, so if father or big brother asks, I won't know." She removes her hands and the younger princess stares in shock. Camilla smiles sadly,"You can continue to be some peasant's whore. I'd rather you stop, but sadly it's your choice, not mine."

She kisses Kamui's forehead and turns and leaves without another word. All this time she'd thought no one had noticed, but Camilla had. Maybe that's a sign of love on its own.

Comment and tell me what you think! (And if you want more ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. This is the chapter with the small "mature" section, (hence the M rating. ) Just a warning! Please enjoy, and just a reminder; pm or comment any questions :)

\--

The next day comes and goes as usual. Kamui wakes up with an ache between her legs and a stiff neck. The powder on her neck is itchy all day, making her irritable, and everyone else seem insufferable. Camilla acts as though nothing happened, though she does kiss Kamui's face where she'd slapped it the night before.

She drifts through her history lessons without any real emotion or care, and if you asked her what she'd had to eat that day she wouldn't be able to tell you for all the gold in the world. It's the same as every day until night fall. At midnight she slips out of the castle doors, tipping the same guard as always a heavy bag of gold coins. Out of the corner of her eye she swears she sees a shadow move in one of the windows: Camilla, maybe. Her shocking white hair reflects the full moon's light as she finally arrives at the stables and leans against the wooden column. The night breeze chills her bones.

Just as he has every night for two years, Silas rides up on his white horse at 12;10am. The picture of valor He sits tall and mighty, but his expression is never prideful. It's always fixed on her. Tonight he jumps off his horse, ties it up to a post on the fence and rushes to her, "Kamui, what's wrong?' He's looking her over, worried.

"Camilla knows." She chokes out. Silas goes rigid and pale, "About… " He trails off. She closes her eyes "She knows I'm leaving each night to see an unnamed male 'peasant,' but she won't tell. She doesn't want to get us executed." She gives him a look, "Well, she doesn't want me dead."

The knight is running his hand through his hair, as he always does when he's anxious, but he's also getting excited. Kamui is concerned that he's lost his mind when he lets out a short laugh, "This is fine!"

 _He's finally lost it..._

Kamui stares and Silas holds her hands excitedly, "We'll leave on Sunday and it won't matter if she tells or not! She doesn't know who I am, I'll take a horse and apply for army release, we can set off before anyone wakes up." He's out of breath and his eyes are wide and crazed. How is she going to say no?

Not realizing she said the last part aloud she covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Kamui you can't." Silas looks desperate, wild, insane. "I won't let you, you don't have a choice, we have to go,"

Choices. Always about choices.

The princess is so out of it she doesn't realize what he's doing until she's lying on the ground, naked in the moonlight, just as they'd been doing for years. Just as she'd been her first time, at only sixteen years old. The moonlight seems brighter tonight, the stars are like mini fireworks in her eyes.

Kamui is breathing shallowly and as she grips the grass. Her hair is splayed around her in a graceful halo and even then, she knew it'd be the last time. In the back of her mind she's vaguely aware of Silas saying her name, 'Kamui… oh Kamui… " and the tiny drips of water falling on her bare chest.

He's crying.

When he finally collapses next to her, she doesn't get up. What would father say? She's sleeping with a calvary pawn! 'He'll never approve of me.' She thinks bitterly 'I don't deserve his approval.' Glancing at the sleeping man next to her wretches her insides in an awful way and suddenly she's disgusted by him, and herself.

Standing up she gathers her silk night shirt and pants and gets dressed. She shakes him awake. Silas starts and sits up and when he sees her he breathes out in relief and smiles goofily at her, "You look like an angel in the moonlight." Kamui would find that funny any other night, but tonight she just says, "You're drunk… Get dressed."

When they part he kisses her cheek, wordlessly and she returns to her room with a firm decision in her mind, and a chasm forming in her heart, And she knows she saw someone in the window as she walked back inside.

\--

Please comment and give your opinion, they only make me stronger! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, that was a doozy. Poor Kamui, right? Hopefully you're still hooked ;) Enjoy!

\--

The next day is Friday. She solemnly keeps to herself, burying herself in books in the castle library. When the royal tutor finds her she waves him away, claiming it's a 'private study day.' Elise is the first one to find her, and asks if she wants to go play dolls. Kamui declines, saying she's busy.

Leo walks in later and reads across from her for a while. Neither of them talk. Of all her siblings, Leo understood personal space the best.

When he's left, Camilla walks in, as if on a timer. In her usual, full armour she is a stunning vision of power. Unlike her other siblings, she walks up and speaks her mind:

"What's wrong, Kamui? You've spoken hardly a word all day." She sits on the loveseat and leans in close "Is it the boy?" Kamui's face flushed, despite all of last night's conviction and she speaks in a hushed whisper, "Yes. I've decided not to continue with him." Camilla smiles brightly, "Really? What changed your mind? Me?"

The white haired beauty is almost ashamed of Camilla's open attitude change. "I just want to do the right thing, it's my choice. I couldn't leave you anyways." The woman next to her stiffens and her sister's hand grips her hand tightly, though anyone walking by wouldn't have noticed. "What do you mean, 'leave me?' " Her eyes are on fire, her face tense.

"It doesn't matter. He wanted to run away, so we could get married. I'm not going to do it." Kamui rushedly uses her still- functioning hand to caress her sister's face. Camilla is staring into Kamui's eyes, as if to detect any possible lies.

After assumedly deciding to believe her, Camilla nods and presses her forehead to Kamui's, "Please say it's so. I don't think I could live without my Kamui-kins. I'd go mad." She winks and whispers "You were always my favorite, think nothing of father, or this boy. I'll give you all the love you need," She stands and points a lazy finger at the books "Do enjoy your reading… Kamui-kins"

With a wink and a sashay she's gone.

Kamui is reassured by her sister's words, but some dark pit inside her prevents her from being content. Tonight, she planned on staying in her room. For, seemingly, the first time in years she'd be where she was supposed to be. An errant tear drop falls from her eyes and she reaches to wipe it away, but a hand grabs her wrist from behind the loveseat.

Whirling around she sees crown prince Xander, towering above her. His gloved hand circles her wrist easily. "Sister… I know you're distressed. Why are you crying?" Kamui uses her free hand to quickly wipe the tear away, no way she was telling Xander.

"Nothing, I'm not feeling well." She trips over her words. He releases her, "Nothing, or you're not feeling well? Which one, little sister?"

 _Shit._

"I'm simply unwell, no cause for worry, brother. Thank you for your concern." Something about the way he's looking at her is off, but whatever it is, it's apparently not enough to bring up because he straightens and nods, "Well, please get rest and drink fluids. I'll send for Jakob." He turns to go and, without looking at her says, "He was worried about you last night." and he's gone.

Mouth agape, Kamui stares at the place her brother was standing just seconds ago. ' _He knows._ ' She thinks, horrified, What if he tells father? Silas would be executed for sure. Who told? Not Camilla, she swore. The guard? She'd paid him a handsome amount every night, unfailingly. Jakob was worried, what does he know?

All Kamui knew was that she had to talk to her butler as soon as possible.

\--

As always, please comment your opinion and any questions, critique, or compliments! Thanks for reading! Next upload is tomorrow :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!! Thanks for coming, have a seat. I'm sorry my update is a day late. As I reviewed it, I wasn't satisfied with it, and decided to start over. I'm happy now so, please read and enjoy!

\--

The rest of the day, Jakob is invisible. Her laundry is folded neatly on her bed but she doesn't see him put it there. Her luncheon is ready and waiting on the table before she gets there. Her tea is sitting on a table right at tea time.

Kamui yells Jakob's name up and down the halls, not caring who heard her. Leo peeks his head out of his room but catches a glimpse of her face and disappears wordlessly.

It's only that night, when Kamui is looking down at the stables from her windows, does Jakob appear. It's 12:00am. Midnight. Jakob looks… disheveled. Jakob never looks disheveled. "Jakob, what's-" She stops. Why would he see her at midnight? "You were going to stop me." She says, monotonically.

Jakob, looking pained, kneels, "M'lady, I only told Prince Xander because I was worried-"

"YOU TOLD XANDER?" She roared.

Jakob winced and continued "I wasn't going to but I heard yelling, I saw him grab your arm-"

"You've been watching us."

"... Yes, Lady Kamui."

Jakob's face is red as one of Leo's castle- grown tomatoes. "I only wanted to keep you safe, I tried to give you your privacy, Master Kamui." He looks so remorseful Kamui almost feels sorry for him. "What did you tell my brother?" She motions for him to stand.

Jakob rises and bows instead, "Only that I've seen you leaving the castle at night. I did not tell him who, or for how long, or even what time." Jakob meets her stare, adding "I did not tell him about your plans." Kamui pulls at her soft hair, "Rrrrrr," she throws up her hands, "You were close enough to listen?"

Standing up fully, the butler coughs, "Um, you've talked about said- plans… many times… I swear on my worth as a butler, and a friend, that I've tried to give you your privacy… M'lady." Kamui throws herself onto the bed, and yells into the downy comforter "WHO DOESN'T KNOW?"

The butler, back to his normal demeanor, shakes his head solemnly "Many people, Lady Kamui. I suggest you keep it that way. Your father does not need a reason to yell at you, I can see him having the boy executed for the fun of it." She knows he's right, and wishes he wasn't. "Should I run away, Jakob?" She turns and peeks at him. Jakob's face contorts,"Goodness, no! I beg that you don't. I'd have no choice but to chase after you and see that you're safe in all your endeavors, and that would mean neglecting in training all the other servants here… They are useless." He mutters the last part.

Kamui lets that soak in before piping up "You'd come with me?" She hates how hopeful she sounds. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back, M'lady." Jakob bows and then, as if he seeing something funny, he chuckles. What did he see? Kamui sits up but before she can ask, Jakob blows out six of the ten candles on her walls, saying "Pleasant dreams, Master Kamui. May we speak again in the morrow." Then he's gone.

His suddenly pleasant attitude unnerves her. The small sun dial on her wall says it's close to 1;00am.

Oh no,

Jumping out of bed and dancing across the freezing, cold stone floor, Kamui grabs the window ledge and gazes across the scene before her. No movement, at all. Standing there, with the chilling wind in her face, she realizes two things:

Jakob had been watching them from her window

He was probably chuckling at Silas

With a conflicted heart, she fell asleep to one last thought: It was Saturday, the last day before her birthday.

\--

Yep! As I said before I only planned on writing until Rinkah and Kaze appeared. If you want me to write out the prologue scene [in another story] you have to comment or pm and tell me ;) please let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! Thx 3


End file.
